User talk:Masteragon
good job nice edit on wizard zombie section. stole mah thunder tho >:3 SuspiciouslyDelicious 12:52, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Posting this here otherwise it will get real off-topic in the thread: Well aren't you a pretentious and cynical pile of meat. Why is it that whenever a batch of new users come here, there's always that one newbie who thinks he owns the world? Oh well, maybe it's just you and your nature. Anyways, my turn for dismantling and rather dismembering you and your logic.(Trash talk is trash talk. Readers attempt to read at your own risk. 1. So you think just because you messed with Torchwood and changed it's splash ability, that means you are the only one to do that? Again, if you're so confused as to why I am mentioning this, it's because of this "that no one else did". How exactly can be sure that out of so many people around the world playing PvZ, you are the only Einstein left? Egoistic much? Just because you haven't seen an info doesn't necessarily mean you are the only one to know that. It's vert possible that other people know of that just like you but didn't bother sharing with anyone else.(This is a place of sharing info, so illogical. Also attacking a point and not defending your point of 'we know all there is to know about these games.') 2. "The codes of many games don't show how bugs came to be; therefore, bugs don't exist."(the structure of Goldmann's statement, but he doesn't realise for some reason. Therefore, the rest is ignoreable) Really? ....Really? Man, you should get a nobel prize of made of sh*t for that. Just for that. So tell me how do the developers find the bugs in a game that's released or that got an update and thus fixes it if the codes really don't show the bug? That's the structure of your statement '''and it requires heavy scutiny. 3. This maybe the most idiotic thing I've ever seen a new user comment on. Be serious and tell me why are you counting on "half-bites"? Why not a "full bite"? What exactly in this real world logic is a "half bite"? A bite where you just sink your teeth but don't do anything afterwards and just stay there? A zombies takes 3 FULL bites out of Garlic. However, those bites happen in 1 normal (again, it's just stunning how I have to say this to someone) second for a normal zombie, 0.5 seconds for Jurassic Imp and Pharaoh Zombies out of their casket as they are faster, 0.2 seconds for Enraged Newspaper, Chickens and Weasels as they are the fastest. However, in case of a single Chicken and Weasel, you won't even see the bite happen and yet they will be moved to another lane. A normal speed zombie bites the Garlic 3 times and then it changes lanes. This scenario happens 3 more times and then it dies. Those bites happen in 1 second. For the sake of all normal existing people everywhere, calculate in terms of full bites, not half bites as that's what sane people do (emphasis on sane). As for those last stupid parts, "when a zombie wasn't done diverting before eating" -> Explain this better in words and then I'll do it. Also, "or if it was slowed/frozen while eating" -> The slowed/frozen zombie in question will still take 3 bites. However, if it is slowed (be it from Stallia, Iceberg Lettuce in Frostbite Caves, any kind of chilling plant, Sap Fling), it will perform those 3 bites in 2 seconds '''normally (calculate the others yourself) as their speed is halved and if the slowing effects stack, then add those timers together. There. Bottomline, bites are to be calculated in terms of full for the sake of an easier calculation while the time can be in half tangents as not everything in the game happens in full seconds. If you say that Garlic has 12 half bites, that makes its health as 6 HP, not 12 which is astronomically wrong. But since it survives 12 bites, it's HP is 12. 1 HP = 1 bite, 1 half bite = 0.5 HP and this is where you are doing it wrong but you're too high on the clouds to notice it.(Yes, and I counted that a zombie takes 2 bites in the time that a Peashooter takes to shoot(a.k.a. ~1sec.). If you can't understand what I said, I meant that I count up twice in a second with more ease and consistency than up one in a second, especially with the visual queue of bites happening twice a second. If you watch that Garlic that you video-taped being eaten, you'll be able to note that those 3 bites that take a full second happen in 2 or less.) When you are a new user here, act like one(Even if I truly was, never dumbass. How else will I learn not to act new?). This is a pathetic attempt at being a know-it-all with glaring issues of mistakes and inconsistencies(*nods while dissecting Gollddman's 'arguments.'). Your grammar also needs work (unlike what you might think)(good, 2 more years, at least, of English won't be a waste! :D). Have a nice day(I will ^<^ ~Masteragon). TheGollddMAN (talk) 05:40, April 15, 2016 (UTC) 1. Honestly speaking to see how much of an uptight prick you are about your ego. Explain in proper language how you think your refute was broken. Again, just because you know something doesn't mean they have to come to a wikia to contribute it. There are methods to make the plants disappear completely from the game but others than a select few, no one on this wikia knows because the ones who found that didn't bother sharing that. Just because I have an info doesn't mean I have to give it to all just for the sake of giving it. I can very well exclusively enjoy the fruit of my labor and no one can refuse that. 2. "Bugs do not exist in the code of a game. Therefore, bugs do not exist in the game." and "Ability/Entity X does not exist in the code of Project Z(PvZ2). Therefore, Ability/Entity X does not exist in Project Z." I just love your method of analogy and how you think you are correct here. As I said before (which I am pretty sure you didn't read), When bugs exist in the code of a game, it will exist in that game. Otherwise no. However, an Entity X can be absent in the code of a game and thus will not exist in PvZ 2 at all. The latest example would be the leveling up system. There are minor codes about it in the game data, thus it exists. If it doesn't, then it has no existence just like it didn't have any till version 4.5 as there was nothing about it then. Those two examples cannot go hand in hand together. Bugs are a seperate entity and cannot go with your example because bugs are a part of the game code that is basically incorrect game logic. So bugs will always exist in game (whether be in strings or loops) if the code has a bug. If that bug is removed, then there are no bugs in that game unless another one surfaces. 3. As for acting, I can say the same thing about you. Your first act of annoyance was when you wrote this" PS: Although I don't take being new as an insult, I'd like to know if you know the editor and comment pyramids." which indirectly meant that you doubted my credibility of being an editor (even though I never made a comment pyramid). Funnily enough I wanted to read that your post but honestly you chickened out and dodged that question completely when I saked you what you meant (twice). Am I wrong to assume that Mr. Snob? I'd like to think I am not. Also remember that post where you asked whether you are being always ignored or not? It's because most users already have noticed what kind of a-hole you are but just doesn't bother with every new user nowadays (it used to happen before) and thus choose to stay out. The advice you gave me; actually you should follow that firsthand and then lecture it to someone else. If you forget here: "So take kindly from me what not many will tell you: Read carefully and think before you act/post, if not for your humility for the lack of annoyance on the parts of others." It doesn't matter when you have an older account. If you made a new one, it either means you were kicked out of the community for being a vandal (though I guess that is a possibility) or a spammer or a troll or a phisher or you're gonna give an excuse as to how you lost your password or something like that. The possibilities are endless! (Don't you think?) (Yes, but at least it has less warnings than you (you had more than 1? I don't even think I've ever had one or anything of a similar meaning anywhere on the Internet)) P.S: Next time, remember that there is a an "Enter" key on all devices nowadays that support a keyboard. Use that so that your replies don't become a jumbled mess and is instead properly organised. "Although I don't convey my act against others as an insult, I'd like to know if you understand the keyboard and its mechanics." Have a nice day. (TY :D ~Masteragon) (Gollddy forgot his signature :( ) I feel like this is gonna take a whole to water down. Okay, Round 3: 1. I'll give you an example just in case. There is a new game called PvZ: Heroes. Currently there are no proper tutorials online on how to mod the game but I have done it. I modded it to make unlimited gems which is what i want; unlimited money for my use. The main reason I didn't share it is because of some moron who'll make a video on it and then PopCap will find out about it (the way they did for the data files). So, that's one of my reasons, I don't want to dig a grave for me. Unless PopCap themselves find out about the xploit themeselves, I'm not gonna speak a word about it. Now, belief and interpretation, it's upto you. 2. So personally speaking, let me see what you think about bugs and codes. Yeah, it is a sea of salt but there are also facts in it. Legit facts. I have taken software courses and I know from there that bugs in game can exist in codes and obviously the best way to identify them is from codes (not necessarily from games). Now, apparently you think otherwise, so materialise your logic with reasons. 3. The reason I dodged your Garlic health because as I have said, I follow by codes and nothing else. The game code lists the health as "C" which hex for 12. That's it. There's nothing more I'll believe even if Einstein cake down on Earth again. All plant properties are listed in a single code string (called Plantprops). EVERYTHING the plant has ability wise is listed in one space rather than being scattered around the codes. This makes the devs' works easy and ours' too. Convenience aside, thus, Garlic's health is in only that single portion of the code and thus since it says the health is 12, that's enough for me. HOWEVER, because of how weirdly hitbox works in PvZ 2, sometimes when you place a Garlic on top of a stack of zombies, it will sometimes divert all zombies making it to believe it's health is increasing or something (which is not). So that's one thing I didn't know about but later tried it and saw it happening but not always. So there's obviously some codes that are acting otherwise, However, this is one of those bugs that I think is beneficial for the players (like Potato Mine and Fume Shroom). So let it be. Now, users here who know how to read the codes all depend on the codes since it's the bgiggest source of info and upcoming stuff. We all depend on the codes. Also, personally, I prefer the visual editor more than the source editor since I really hate the bare HTML source engine. And if you really meant that, when I asked twice what you meant, you should have at least bothered to answer that. Have a nice day. TheGollddMAN (talk) 04:52, April 17, 2016 (UTC)